


To Covet Our History

by Eggplantssandpeachess



Series: To Covet Our History [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Interviews, M/M, Murder, Omega Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggplantssandpeachess/pseuds/Eggplantssandpeachess
Summary: Dr. Kim Jongdae is tasked to interview Mr.Park and his husband Baekhyun regarding a murder





	To Covet Our History

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by these screenshots from the Tempo music video 
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334162@N05/47028909382/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

 

 

 

 

“I'm sorry it may sound presumptuous but your history says otherwise Mr. Park.” Dr. Kim Jongdae began shuffling papers that made jarring sounds, loud against the quiet hum of the tape recorder. The interview room was small, plain, confining, easy to edge claustrophobia but Dr. Kim's interviewee seemed at ease in the closed space. Mr. Park Chanyeol had a presence that demanded attention, he was lean and tall, wide set shoulders, knees splayed probably to avoid it hitting against the underside of the table. “You wouldn't happen to know what befell Mr. Kim Junmyeon, would you?”

 

“No it's quite alright Doctor, an Alpha like myself with such a… troubled past - it's bound to raise some unsavory questions.” Mr. Park let the sentence hang for a beat. “No, I wouldn't know what befell this Mr. Kim, knowing so would mean I know this man, and unfortunately - for you - I have never been acquainted with such a man.”

 

“Mr. Kim knew your Omega.” Dr. Kim stated flatly.

 

“Yes, my _Omega…_ ” Mr. Park repeated quietly. “If it would bid you to refer to him as my husband, mate, or partner, I would be most pleased.”

 

Dr. Kim observed the minute tension in Mr. Park's face, the eyes thinning tightly before a rapid release into serene blankness.

 

“I can do that.” Dr. Kim nodded and Mr. Park leaned back to cross his arms in front of his chest. Nevertheless whatever the man thought of Dr. Kim's answer it was nothing remotely close to pleased.

 

“You see, Mr. Kim - Kim Junmyeon - has been found dead.” Dr. Kim stared into Mr. Park's vacant eyes. He found nothing, begrudgingly, and continued. “Cause of death was blood loss, flesh gouged from his neck as well as numerous broken bones. A horrible way to die.”

 

“I could only imagine…” Mr. Park sounded thoughtful.

 

Dr. Kim shifted in his chair, uncomfortable under the steady gaze of the intimidating Alpha. He steeled himself not to duck his head, finding comfort in the fact that his own Beta biology shielded him from the worst of Alpha pheromones.

 

“Humor me if you will Mr. Park, could you tell me where you were last Friday night between the hours of 12am and 4am?” Dr. Kim asked as evenly as he could. He refused to believe this was a dead end, their only lead and connection to the Seoul Slasher for what seemed like a lifetime of carnage. Dr. Kim's profile of the serial killer had fit Mr. Park so closely the doctor could taste the conviction. He wanted an end to fear and panic, sensationalism and the increasing doubt in his abilities. He feared in the loss of pride in his occupation but it was rightfully warranted; this killer was a menace - untraceable, violent, cruel, and always out of reach. And All of it felt like it was on his shoulders. Dr. Kim bared the pressure when investigators and forensics came up short, this direction along with his psychological methods could be the breakthrough they all needed.

 

“Now lets see…” Mr. Park tapped his chin in feigned remembrance. It was a mockery of what Dr. Kim had asked the Alpha in a manner so genuinely, thrown back at the doctor’s face callously like a childish game.

 

Dr. Kim ground his teeth hidden under the tight seam of his lips.

 

“I was at home that night, likely sleeping after an… intimate moment with my partner.” Mr. Park answered with confidence, perhaps even challenge. “I remember our heated exchange,” Mr. Park leaned forward, arms on the desk. “And passion.” He punctuated the word like a savoured wine. “I remember his pliant body. I remember his delectable taste. I remember our shuddering sighs and shared kisses -”

 

“T-that's quite enough Mr. Park.” Dr. Kim cleared his throat willing himself not to be embarrassed. It was a ploy, clearly, it was blatant deflection. And he had to wonder what the diversion was hiding. He remained firm and refused to be juvenile, Mr. Park and his _partner_ were married for over 5 years it was only natural.

 

“And could he verify that for you?” Dr. Kim asked, once he found his calm.

 

“Of course.” Said Mr. Park.

 

“And you give permission for the police, and myself to question him?”

 

“Permission?” Mr. Park smiled, a small thing.

 

“Well, yes? Omegas need permission from their Alphas for a number of things. It would breach Alpha-Omega bonding laws for us to take your husband in without your explicit consent.”

 

“My lovely Baekhyun would never need my permission for anything.” Mr. Park spoke coldly. “But yes, I grant you and the police my consent.”

 

“Would you like to be present for the questioning? I understand Omegas  can be quite prone to stress in unknown situations… We would not want to cause any undue harm.”

 

Mr. Park chuckled and Dr. Kim faltered into a look of surprise.

 

“Of course.” Mr. Park conceded. “But I will politely decline the offer. Baekhyun is more than capable of looking after himself.”

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

It was a few days later and some hours before Dr. Kim interviewed the partner of one Mr. Park Chanyeol. Dr. Kim had not met many Omegas in his life, he studied as much he could at university but textbook knowledge could only go so far. The fragile creatures were rare, about 2% of the population worldwide, their numbers dwindling and in steady decline in the past few years. From what he learnt in his Omegan Psychology units Omegas were highly fertile and therefore prone to more gentle and caring behavioral patterns. Their hormones made them meek and attractive, but physically they were petite and therefore weaker than their Alpha counterparts.

 

It would be a lie to say he wasn't excited to meet an Omega but he promised himself to be respectful to the Omega's needs and considerate of his nature.

 

Dr. Kim read over some files and his notes, feeling properly prepared for the interview, he planned to make it short and as comfortable as possible. But he was also aware that what he would discover could only further his profile and his ever rising suspicion of Mr. Park Chanyeol. Currently the Alpha was his top suspect.

 

Dr. Kim knew that Mr. Park came from a wealthy family, old money, he scoffed internally. Any Alpha worth their bloodline was bound to have an Omega. And it was due to Mr. Park's family’s riches that his history had been so thoroughly cleaned which left only the barest of clues behind. Dr. Kim had found only a single document in regards to his past, an admission form for Mr. Park where he had spent an unknown amount of time residing at the Hwanguji Alpha Therapeutic Facility in picturesque Jeju island. The reason for admission was scant, only one sentence: A severe case of Rut Mania. An acute state in which Alphas lose control in the most violent of manners, usually triggered by a heightened hormonal state and almost always following an Omega in heat. If previous behavior correlated future ones then this would be the smoking gun.

 

.

.

.

 

“Hello, please take a seat,” Dr. Kim gestured to the chair opposite. “Should I call you Mr. Park? Or Mr. Byun?”

 

The Omega was shy, his arms were wrapped around his torso like protection. His presence was so completely different from his Alpha that Dr. Kim felt disarmed without his permission.

 

“Baekhyun is fine.”

 

Dr. Kim smiled, genuinely. His face pulls up gently and he wondered if he's ever felt so relaxed. Baekhyun permeated an innocent air with every flutter of his long lashes. The male Omega looked light on his feet as if he floated into the room.

 

Baekhyun took his time before he sat at the table. He glanced at numerous different directions before he seemed to decide there was no imminent danger lurking at the corners of the plain interview room. As he descended to his seat the light brown strands of his hair bounced, catching the light before they landed peacefully.

 

“Are there people on the other side?” Baekhyun pointed at the one way mirror. The large black window adjacent their table reflected his small features.

 

“Ah, yes - but don't worry your Alpha is there too amongst others... Do you need him to be in the same room as you?” Dr. Kim quickly replied in haste to comfort the Omega but then immediately regretted his admission. Would the knowledge change the Omega’s answer? He glanced at the mirror and wondered if it would mean that Baekhyun would only speak to the benefit of his partner instead of the truth. Maybe that was what was expected of the Omega.

 

“They can hear me?”

 

“Y-yes, I'm recording too, the police would've told you the procedure beforehand.” Said Dr. Kim.

 

“Sorry.” Baekhyun ducked his head and looked firmly to the ground.

 

“Are you distressed?” Dr. Kim asked tentatively. He couldn't tell and had only visual clues to gauge the state of the omega. As much as he could hint at an Alpha’s scent, for a Beta like himself an Omega was even more difficult.

 

“I'm fine, thank you.”

 

“Right. I'll try to make this brief, and I want you to answer me truthfully,” Dr. Kim said, firmly but without too much pressure. “Where was your Alpha - husband - last Friday night between the hours of 12am to 4am?”

 

Baekhyun took a steadying breath before rubbing his face, his hand caught his lip letting a peek at his sharp bottom teeth. The Omega looked Dr. Kim straight in the eye and answered evenly. “Chanyeol was with me that night, by my side,” Baekhyun smiled warmly. “He is always with me. Always.”

 

Dr. Kim frowned, a quick quirk of his eyebrow, it wasn't the answer he wanted. “Are you sure?” He pressed on. “Are you sure he was with you the whole night? Perhaps you fell asleep…”

 

“Yes. I'm sure.” Clipped Baekhyun.

 

“Are you aware why we questioned your husband? You knew Mr. Kim Junmyeon, correct?” Dr. Kim would not let this end without a little further prodding. He felt uncomfortable at his own drive, his need to find something, anything.

 

“I knew of Mr. Kim, but no I don't know him personally.”

 

“Okay. Your families then, they knew each other, correct?”

 

“In the past, maybe. Presently I'm not so sure.”

 

“Presently not at all, that much is true, since you are the last of your family.” Dr. Kim stood abruptly, towering his shadow over the sitting Omega. The chair scraped loudly and he ignored his own feeling of disgust, unused to posturing aggressively. Instead, he chased the future break, his long awaited close of the Seoul Slasher case.

 

Baekhyun flinched, but his eyes narrowed pointedly at the doctor with the strength of steel.

 

“I understand that Alphas can be intimidating… Violent, and even more so to Omegas. How is your bond?” Dr. Kim asked accusingly.

 

Baekhyun wrapped his arms tighter around his petite body and turned away. He made himself small, looking vulnerable, defenceless. Dr. Kim watched with restrained concern, thinking back to Mr. Park, he could only imagine Baekhyun’s life. Was the Omega afraid?

 

“A Bond is stronger than blood.” Baekhyun whispered. He turned his head and looked at the doctor. Eyes large and wet, a clear pool over solid stones. “I want to see Chanyeol, I've had enough.”

 

“When was your last heat, Baekhyun?”

 

“That is a very _intimate_ question, Doctor.” A lowly sound rumbled from the Omega, a warning.

 

“Mr. Kim Junmyeon was an Alpha too. Was there a conflict between your husband and Mr. Kim? Perhaps involving you?”

 

“I want to see Chanyeol, now.”

 

“Were you aware your husband was admitted into a psychiatric facility? Are you aware of his violent past -”

 

There was a sudden bang, the one way mirror shook, the sound reverberating within the small room . Both Dr. Kim and Baekhyun jumped at the interruption, they eyed the black glass.

 

“I've answered your question and I would like to go now…” Baekhyun said quietly, his voice wavering. He stood and turned towards the door.

 

“Baekhyun,” Dr. Kim Called out before the Omega could leave. “Is he hurting you? We can help you, just tell us,”

 

Baekhyun paused mid turn of the door handle, he granted the doctor eye contact and replied. “Chanyeol has never hurt me, he saved me.” With a nod he opened the door. “Goodbye doctor.”

 

Dr. Kim unable to process his thoughts, unsatisfied, followed Baekhyun out. Just outside the room he found Mr. Park waiting, arms open to reveal space that seemed to belong solely for Baekhyun.

 

The couple held each other close, tightly, caressing one another. Mr. Park’s large hand covered protectively over Baekhyun’s neck, his cheek pressed to the soft hair of his mate. They scented one another, boldly, audibly, and shamelessly. Dr. Kim had the strong urge to turn away from such an intense and intimate reunion. But he bared his eyes anyway, curious to see their dynamic, hoping to find a sliver of truth from their display.

 

In an act of solidarity the eyes that were meant only for one another suddenly turned to Dr. Kim. Mr. Park over the top of his husband’s head and Baekhyun underneath looking over his shoulder.

 

Dr. Kim's stomach began to churn tightly, disconcerted by their calculative stare. It was cold, a strong front showing some semblance of their deep connection, their bond, as much as a Beta could garner. Baekhyun, for all the defenceless behavior, no; defenceless _act_ that he displayed during the interview, in that moment Dr. Kim realised that the facade had entirely faded. They were both as intimidating as each other. Dr. Kim swallowed drily, feeling deceived and wary, more so now of both of them rather than only Mr. Park, the Alpha.

 

“There will be no more interviews from either of us, without our lawyer.” Mr. Park spoke, breaking Dr. Kim out of his reverie. “Since there are no charges held against either of us we are leaving.”

 

With barely any time to reply Mr. Park and Baekhyun left, hand in hand, their heads close.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/ban_ban)


End file.
